Angel of Gundams
by Soda the Elf
Summary: Natsurai Maquso is the adopted daughter of Treize that no one knows about.But all heck breaks loose when Treize finds out that she's been helping the gundam pilots. R&R!!
1. Sweet Sixteen

Angel Of Gundams   
Writen By: Soda The Elf  
~~~~~~Heero's AWESOME.Duo's HOT.Quatre's PEACEFUL.Trowa's MYSTERIOUS.Wufei's COOL.What do they all have in common??? THEY AREN'T MINE!I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters...I just like to write about it. And I'll preach it from the cliffs that Relena stood on: "I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!!" ^.^ Thank you.Love, Peace, GUNDAMS!~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One:Sweet Sixteen  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, Natsurai, what did you do in school today?"  
"My teacher asked me what I want to be when I grow up."  
"And what did you tell her?"  
"I want to rule the world..."  
"Hmm...someday...you will."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Happy birthday,Natsurai."Today was Natsurai's 16th birthday, and one of those rare times her father was home. He handed her a little envelope. "Open it up,hehheh.."  
"Okay..." The girl brushed a little of her reddish brown hair out of her face and slowly opened the envelope to find an invitation inside. She read it aloud,"We, the administrators at DayBreak Academy, hereby invite Natsurai Maquso to come to our orientation to meet our professors and to pick out...her room???" A puzzled and yet excited expression crossed her face as she looked at her smiling father, "Does this mean...I can go!?"  
"Yes. I think you deserve it. Besides, I want you to go to the best school possible... Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheat, I have to go...uh, Happy Birthday!" Her father got up from the table, patted Natsurai on the head, and was out the door just as fast.  
"...I love you too..." Natsurai sighed as she blew out her candles. "I wonder where he goes! It's like he has a completely different family that more important somewhere else!" Angrily, she shoved the invitation back into its envelope and stood up. "He's probably hiding something..." Natsurai left the table, and stomped up to her room to pack her things.  
~~~Meanwhile...~~~  
"SIR! We're being attacked again! It's those new suits! Curse those Gundams!! What should we do sir!?"  
Officers were running around everyone, voices were yelling, and there was a cloud of chaos in the air. The Gundams had really caused a commotion this time.  
"Hmm...Dispatch-"  
"Sir, one of the Gundams are retreating! I believe it's the one with the sycthe!...Now both of them have gone!"  
"And none of the others are around?"  
"No, sir."  
"Hmm...We were lucky." Another officer, a woman, came into the room.  
"So, Treize, Did Natsurai like her gift?"  
"She was in awe. Just think how she'll react when I tell her about our operation."  
Lady Une grinned, "Yes..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"DANGIT!!COME ON!!!"::Duo flicked switches, pressed buttons, and did everything in his knowledge to fix it, but his sycthe had surely croaked. Everytime he tried something new, all the sycthe did was spit out sparks."Aaaargh...It's dead..."  
"I told you to bring the power down..."Heero stood with his arms folded acrossed his chest as he looked up at the determined, braided boy.  
"I don't need your lip, Heero..."Duo climbed down from his Gundam, and pushed his way past Heero to his tool box. He throw is wrench back into the box, and spun around to look at Heero. "So what do you propose I do until I get this fixed?! Ride a HORSE up to Treize!? Set their suits on fire with a BLOW TORCH!?"  
"Calm down..."  
"How can I calm down?!"  
"Get Howard to fix your suit."  
"But that's on Earth!"  
"So?..Go to a school..."  
"Me...go to school? You are out of your mind."  
"You should think about it. Maybe you'd learn some new words other than cursing at people all the time.." Heero uncrossed his arms, and walked out of the room. Duo watched him walk out of the room, and kicked his tool box.  
"Yer an arse Heero..."Duo looked up at his dark, shadowy Gundam, and thought a moment. He realized he had been beat, and sighed. "I guess it wouldn't be for that long.." 


	2. New Scenery

~~~~~~Heero's AWESOME.Duo's CRAZY.Quatre's PEACEFUL.Trowa's MYSTERIOUS.Wufei's COOL.What do they all have in common??? THEY AREN'T MINE!I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters...I just like to write about it. And I'll preach it from the cliffs that Relena stood on: "I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!!" ^.^ Thank you.Love, Peace, GUNDAMS!~~~~~~~  
  
Angel of Gundams  
Writen By: Soda the Elf  
  
Chapter2: New Scenery  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"'Bout time..." Natsurai stretched a moment and returned her glance to her newspaper. She was fascinated by the articles writen about the Gundams. Her dream, on top of being a colony wide leader, was to meet the pilots.   
Duo hustled his way to the passenger waiting area, with a black backpack slung over one shoulder, and his long, braided hair flying behind him. "Okay, so my suit is on its merry lil' way. Now I just gotta get to DayBreak Academy." Duo set his backpack on the ground, and plopped down into a chair next to Natsurai. He turned to her a moment, and asked, "This is the area for Shuttle 23150, right?"  
"Yes."  
Duo blinked at the blunt answer,"Oh...uh, thanks." Duo looked around at all the people, then turned back to Natsurai, "Whatcha readin'?"  
"The newspaper. I looooooooove to read about the Gundams! Do you by any chance have a pair of scissors?? You see, I collect articles about the Gundam attacks. I little hobby I guess."  
Duo shook his head slowly, feeling as if he had just turned some water on full blast and now he couldn't turn it off. But, he asked for it, so he didn't say anything.  
"Oh...that's too bad...well, I'll just take this with me then!" Natsurai rolled up the newspaper, and shoved it into her backpack, revealing the little name tag on the zipper.  
"Natsurai? That's your name?"Duo asked.  
"Yeah...kinda long, I know. What's yours?"  
"Duo."  
"Well, nice to meet ya Duo."  
  
Natsurai and Duo stood at the same time and walked to the terminal. Natsurai made her way to her seat, followed by Duo who had a seat next to her.  
"Well ain't that a coincidence," Duo said with a laugh as he sat down."So, where are you headed once ya get to earth?"he asked as he buckled his seat belt.  
"DayBreak Academy. I'm sooo excited."  
"I'm going there, too. Man, this is too cool."  
"Yeah. Maybe we'll have some classes together."  
"Well, we'll see," Duo said with a smile.  
This rest of the trip was pretty quiet, with the exception of a couple of silly questions from Duo, like "What's yer favorite food?", and a couple of remarks from the both of them making fun of an old man sleeping in the row next to them.   
Natsurai was on the verge of falling asleep, when Duo turned to her and asked," So, I saw that no one saw you off at the terminal. No parents?"  
"It' s not that exactly. Well, I was abandoned when I was little, and my foster father is a very busy man. He like never has any time to spend with me. What about you?"  
"Me? Well, I have no parents."  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
"No, It's okay. You didn't know.."  
  
"Fiiiiiiinally..."Natsurai said as she stretched and yawned.  
"Oh, so I wasn't any fun to hang out with?"Duo blurted sarcastically with a grin on his face.  
"I didn't say that! I just don't like to sit in one spot for an extreeeeeeeemely long time."  
"Ahh..No patience?"  
"Excuse me!?"  
"What?"Duo said laughingly,"I was only joking, jeez.."  
"No, You are just obnoxious."  
"YOU have no sense of humor!"  
"YOU are a complete jerk!"  
Duo thought for a moment. He couldn't think of a come-back. Just then, he remembered an arguement he had with Heero, and grinned mischieviously,"You're an ass!"  
Natsurai's eyes went wide with fury as she slapped Duo so hard that his head hit the seat. Duo blinked a moment, and just stared at Natsurai dumbfoundedly. Duo had never been slapped my a girl before, and he was kind of confused. Before Duo could open his mouth, Natsurai said to him,"DON'T follow me. And DON'T talk to me, until you can find some better things to say to me." Natsurai stood, picked up her backpack, and pushed her way through the crowd and off the shuttle.  
Duo just sat there a moment, and couldn't help but smile a little,"Okay, that's not something I'm telling Wufei. Hmm, aggresion IS a sign of affection.." Duo stood and picked up his backpack, his devilish smile growing,"Maybe she likes da Shinigami..."He laughed a little, and waltzed off the shuttle.  
Duo walked to the baggage claim like he was told, and saw Natsurai standing against a wall reading a newspaper."Aaahhh...It's Satan!"Duo called with a big smile on his hyperactive face.  
Natsurai had heard what he said, looked up at him above her glasses and gave him a little glare, and returned her glance to her newspaper.  
"And she's SMILING!!."  
Natsurai looked at him again, balled up the lifestyles section of the newspaper, and threw it at him.  
"Okay, okay! I can take a hint," Duo mumbled as he walked over to a bench.  
"Greetings students. I am Professor Lily Hayez, and I'm here to see that you are with your assigned partners, and to see that you make it safely to DayBreak Academy, THE school that will make you the perfect soldier and leader. The assigned partners are posted over here on this bulletin board. We leave for the academy in ten minutes."   
Lily walked away from the area as about thirty or forty students swarmed to the bulletin board. Natsurai slowly made her way to the bulletin board to see who her "partner for life" was.   
"Here we go, the M's." Natsurai scanned her fingers across the paper. "Maquso, Natsurai and Maxwell, Duo...DUO!!!! AWWWW MAN!!! Why does his last name have to start with M-A!? Grrrrrrr!" Natsurai stomped back over to her luggage. "Hmph. Maybe I'm being to hasty. I'll just have to learn to be able to STAND him...That's gonna need a lot of pa-' Natsurai remembered what Duo had said back on the shuttle, and gasped, 'Patience. Maybe he's not as dumb as he acts afterall." Speaking of the devil, Duo came strolling up to her, his backpack slung over one shoulder and his duffle-bag slung over the other, with a wide smile on his face.  
" Hi, roomy!" He said happily.  
Natsurai sighed as guilt ran over her mind,"Duo, I'm sorry I slapped you. You were right, I do need some patience, and-"  
" And I'm sorry for calling you and ass," Duo answered back before she could say anything else. "Let's just forget about it, alright?"  
"Uh, sure,hehehe," she answered back, and they walked out of the airport and to their bus.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Une walked quietly into Treize's office.  
"So, Lady, how are the preparations coming?"  
"Queen Relena WILL be at the meeting."  
"And she doesn't know about OZ being involved, correct?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Great. We wouldn't want her to make a scene and spoil our surprise."  
Lady Une grinned maliciously, and answered, "No, sir."  
"So, we kidnap Relena, and hold her for whatever we please.."  
"Have you decided what you want from the alliance yet, sir?"  
"Not quite." Treize folded his hands as he smiled, " There are just so many precious things we can take from them. Hmm..." 


End file.
